The Horrors of 2fort, Part I
by Procurator
Summary: During a bloody siege of the BLU fort, the BLU team suddenly vanishes from the battlefield only leaving behind a trail of blood... Will the RED team be able to overcome their fear and destroy the demon-infested fort or will they succumb to the darkness?


The Horrors of 2Fort, Part I

**Prologue**

This was it. This was going to be it. The day RED had been preparing to change the tides of battle for at least four months now. Training RED fighters in the deepest part of RED base essentially paid off. Now that RED fighters could hold their ground efficiently and effectively, this battle is as good as won for them… or was it? There are some things in this world no mortal was ever meant to experience…

**The Present**

Battle raged on as usual with everyday becoming an important victory for RED. The forces of BLU continued to be decimated little-by-little and hope for them of escaping with their lives dwindled. RED Soldier, their leader, Captain Roy Murphy had plan one little final attack to eradicate BLU from 2fort once and for all.

"Alright men, this is it. This is our finale. With our _blitzkrieg _maneuver, they won't even know what hit 'em. In fact, they are so low on morale; a child could beat em all. Still, we want to impress our boss and finally be able to get that raise she always teases about. Today is a goo-" Roy was cut off by one of his Snipers who quickly came down from the battles.

"Sir! I'mma getting reports that all of BLU has blown through, sir! Although, I stan' by my beliefs that spies are no-hopers, he reports that everyone in BLU is gone!" Rex Astor said out of breath.

"What?! It can't be! I thought BLU had more balls than to desert!" Exclaimed the bewildered Soldier.

"Get this mate; he also heard strange things while in there. Whisperins', noises coming from the walls, it's fair dinkum he says, sir."

"Could be a trap, perhaps BLU left their base to leave something behind. A_ bomb _or something much _worse._ Men! Double time it, prepare to move out, we're investigating that fort."

**10 minutes later…**

"Alright, Scout, you go ahead and scout the area ahead. Your quick speed can evade any form of trap. Demo, you look around for anything that remotely looks like an explosive. Engy will build a restoration point and guard this choke-point with his sentry. Everyone else on me. Wait for Scout to return with his recon info."

"Oi! Mistah soldier, ain't nothing here, lad. Other den da feelin' of something spookin' me." Cailean Donnan the RED team's demolition expert said.

"Ja, itz something _wrong_ in zis base, kamerade." Adrian Ferdinand the RED medic said.

"Stow that belly-aching, privates! I didn't train you to be pussies! Now where the fu-" Roy was cut off by a girlish scream coming from upstairs. Everyone quickly run up stairs to find the petrified Scout, scared white and shaking uncontrollably. He was on ground in front of the BLU respawn room.

"What happened?! What did you see?!" Yelled Roy

"Th-th-that r-r-room! So-s-so mu-u-uch bl-blood." Mark Orien, the RED scout said.

"Blood?" All of RED looked towards the shuttle door that led to the respawn room. There was a bit of a mysterious red substance emerging from the bottom of the door.

"Nikolai, go over there and open that door." Captain Murphy ordered.

Nikolai reluctantly agreed and used his massive strength to lift open the shuttle door. What they saw in the respawn room was a menagerie of horror and chaos. Inside, they found all of their BLU counterparts mutilated beyond identification. What was left of them was strapped to the walls with barbwire, by someone or _something_. On the floor were several bloody, archaic symbols of from an unknown, forgotten language. However, the most attention-grabbing aspect of this unholy room was the bloody cocoon-like thing sitting in the centre of the room, which seemed to be _alive_ and _breathing_. Half of the RED team members threw up their lunches in disgust and terror as they witnessed the most brutal act of the century.

"Me mother in Heaven… how could dis hav' happened?" Donnan said in awe and fear.

"Men, I don't know who or what could have done this, but it's good enough for me! Those BLU bastards got what they deserved and I think we should all celebrate with a cold one! Who's with –" Before Captain Murphy could finish his sentence, suddenly the atmosphere of the room darkened which was strange considering it was the afternoon.

The room got darker, the temperature dropped and there was an inescapable feeling of dread and despair. Suddenly, they heard whispering which started out as docile and nervous and then shifted towards more angry and hostile tone. Distant screams of someone being murdered were heard, distorted baby cries were coming from the walls, a putrid smell rose up from beneath the floorboards. The RED team looked around in terror, hoping to see this as a practical joke.

"O-okay-ay BLU…! Fu-funny jok-joke! You ca-a-an stop no-now!" Mark cried out to the walls, knowing full well this could not be a joke.

The whispering got angrier and menacing, yelling at them to leave while other voices beckoned them to stay to see the "rise". The voices were becoming erratic and louder, until the entire room began to peel apart revealing rotten flesh, hiding behind the walls.

"RETREAT! FALL BACK TO THE BASE MEN!" Murphy yelled out, and with that everyone immediately jolted to the battlements and jumped off onto the ground, crossed the bridge and got into their base. They ran into their spawn room and barricaded it with the supply closets, believing it would stall whatever the Hell was in BLU base.

"Men… I… don't know what to say… this was totally unprecedented…" Murphy spoke in a nervous tone.

"Qui, cause I've alwayz vanted demonz as my neighborz!" Pierre Monet, the RED spy spoke out in a terrified tone. In fact, no one on RED team has ever seen him so scared.

"Leetle babies were keeled in way, I not imagine!" Nikolai exclaimed, and he too was shaken up from the experience.

"Men… let's just rest. I've had enough for one day." Murphy said in a sullen one.

Suddenly the lights in the respawn room began to flicker on and off, and the same feeling of dread and despair completely encapsulated the entire room. Heavy breathing was heard… until knocking was heard on the shuttle door. The knocking was loud as if someone was using a wrecking ball in an attempt to knock the door down. Everybody froze and looked towards the door… for they knew whatever was behind it, was not human…

**To be Continued…**


End file.
